


Thank you for loving me

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: Gwil is sick, Ben takes care of him.





	Thank you for loving me

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest Nonnie, thank you so much for your prompt. I hope this is close to what you had in mind and you like it. Thank you for the prompt. <3
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Bon Jovi.
> 
> A big thanks, as always, goes to [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com). <3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

Gently Ben runs his fingers through Gwil’s hair, watching worriedly how he leans into the soft touches. It’s not like he’s burning up, but he’s seen better days and even though Ben knows that having a cold is not the end of the world, he still feels sorry for Gwil. Not that he’s any better himself when he’s sick.

 

Gwil has fallen asleep on him some time during the evening and Ben really can’t bring himself to wake him up, just to tell him to go to bed. Even if his thigh is starting to hurt from having the weight of Gwil’s head resting on it for the last hour or so, he can’t bring himself to disturb his peaceful slumber.

 

The decision is made for him though when Gwil starts moving, groaning a little as he presses himself further against Ben, hiding his face into his stomach for a moment.

 

Lovingly Ben looks down at him, waiting for him to blink up at him. “Hey,” he says softly once he’s caught Gwil’s gaze.

 

“Hey,” Gwil croaks out and frowns a little, eyebrows drawn together. “I feel like shit.”

 

“I can see that,” Ben tells him softly and runs his fingers through his hair, gently scratching over his scalp. “Wanna go to bed, babe?”

 

“No.” Gwil frowns some more and turns to his side so he can wrap an arm around Ben and hug him close, face smothered into Ben’s jumper.

 

“It’s warm and cosy in bed,” Ben argues, his fingers gently tracing over Gwil’s neck. “And I’ll join you.”

 

Gwil’s voice is muffled when he speaks and he probably gets a mouthful of fuzz from it, making Ben roll his eyes fondly at that. “Can’t hear you when you tell it to my jumper.”

 

“Will you give me a cuddle and a kiss?” Gwil asks then, looking up at him miserably and even manages to pout.

 

Ben smiles and gently runs a finger over his nose before he leans down to press a soft kiss to Gwil’s forehead. “I’ll give you all the cuddles you want, babe.”

 

Gwil hums at that and closes his eyes for a moment. “Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me,” he mumbles then, eyes snapping open once more.

 

“I’m not taking anything away from you, Gwil,” Ben answers with a chuckle. “I just don’t wanna get sick. So no kisses for you. Other than on the forehead, that is.”

 

Gwil honest to god pouts at him then and gives him a pleading look, making Ben sigh and lean in to peck him on the lips. “Fine, there you go. Kiss. But if I’m sick tomorrow I won’t kiss you again for a week.”

 

“If you’re sick tomorrow you don’t have to worry about that anymore,” Gwil answers with a snicker and cuddles back against Ben, once more pressing his face against his stomach.

 

“Can’t be that miserable if you’re being annoying, can you?” Ben answers and rolls his eyes again even though he hugs him closer, his fingers carding through his hair once more.

 

“Sorry. Love you,” Gwil mumbles and blinks up at him. Even though he is sick and looks really miserable, there is still so much love in his eyes and Ben can’t help but smile, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose gently.

 

“Love you, too.”


End file.
